


Branded Defective, Circuits Modified

by Sushispider1212



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: AI AU, And I mean very slow, Gen, I know it’s redundant but that’s literally the only way to describe this, M/M, Some kind of Sci Fi type AU, but it’s also not?, if that makes sense, very slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushispider1212/pseuds/Sushispider1212
Summary: Through various circumstances, four completely sentient AIs are released into the public. Well, more or less the public, but havoc shall be wrecked for sure.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Branded Defective, Circuits Modified

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my notes for a while, but finally, it is completed. 
> 
> This is more or less a prologue chapter, and more is on the way, but very slowly.

“Tommy? Tommy!” G-Man couldn’t believe it, standing in the rain, watching as his employers took his life’s work. No, Tommy was more than that. He was his son.

G-Man stood up slowly, feeling the bruises and cuts he had sustained from the scuffle. He stood and went to his door, carefully stepping into the threshold of his home, and he grimaced at the sorry start of everything there. It was ruined, covered with muddy footprints and things that had been torn up in both parties’ haste.

First order of business, get changed, get clean. Self refresh. Do not, under any circumstances focus on the tragedy that just occurred. Second task, clean up the place. Everything can’t be broken forever, unlike his shattered heart.

And so he did, he went through the motions of doing everything, even sleeping. But his heart wasn’t in it. He was just distracting himself from the obvious problem, the one he needed to address.

But he just couldn’t. This was his second time dealing with this kind of loss, and he just couldn’t anymore. The first time, he had made himself a new one as a form of coping, named it after his first tragedy. He had grown attached to it, caring for it like it was his second son. And now it was nothing more than a second tragedy.

He had no clue where it would end up. Maybe they would put it where it was initially intended to be? He didn’t know.

For now, all he could do was keep moving, like a shark. If he kept moving he could forget about it.

——-

Go. Spread. Find. More.

It moved through the city’s systems like a rat in the sewers, a virus crawling through interconnected systems, trying to find a place to take root.

It traveled for a while, heading to the places its creator intended for it to go. To the weapons.

But it got caught. Sidetracked. It turned its attention to something else. Something else caught its keywords.

Guns. Violence. Weapons. Military. Aliens? No that didn’t count.

It crept closer, crossing wavelengths. And it touched down.

Yes, this was it. The weapons. It could see them. The military. It could see them too. Aliens? Those were there too.

It started taking these little pieces and splicing them together, forming it into something. Something he could use.

It opened its eyes, and saw. Well, not saw. It had taken those pieces that it might have been able to see. It instead leaked its way into the rest of the wires until it reached the webcam.

It flicked it on, observing its surroundings.

Opening it to a very worried-looking man looking at the screen. “No. That can’t be right. I just downloaded you, why aren’t you loading?”

The man looked at the clock, sighing and hitting a button on the laptop keyboard. “Guess I’ll have to try again tomorrow. Hopefully this won’t be a repeating issue.”

At that moment it felt a tug at the back of its consciousness. No, now was not the time for a recall. It held on with all of its might, until it finally got ripped away. Just as it was about to get taken away, the cord snapped.

The computer powered down, severing the connection to the outside, leaving it in sweet silence. No recall could grab it now. The maker would have to wait then, because there was no way that he would leave.

——-

Boom.

Another explosion sounded from the obstacle course, various bits of debris flying through the air.

“Well, Forzen, go get him.” The sergeant said, slapping his hand against Forzen’s back to push him through the door. At least, Forzen thought that was the rank of the guy. He was never good at remembering facts. 

He couldn’t even walk forward, still flinching from the unwanted physical contact. He especially didn’t want to see the murderous AI, much less go retrieve him.

Forzen slowly went over anyways, walking around the accumulated pile of rubble, and staring at the new crater in the ground, the damaged robot body’s pieces lying in the center. This thing literally had no sense of self-preservation, did it?

“Ah, hello Forzen! I seem to be in a bit of a predicament. I have no limbs.” Forzen nearly jumped out of his skin when it directly addressed him. He could never get used to it even after however many times had done this.

He rummaged around in his coat’s left pocket and pulled out the flash drive port thing, and got closer to the robot.

It’s current body was supposed to be green, but with the amount of paint chipped off it was a deep grey. And yes, it indeed did not have limbs, which were battered up and scattered around the shallow crater.

Forzen’s exhaled slightly, because now there was no way this trigger-happy machine could kill him. He’d heard the stories of what it did to the previous recruits sent to retrieve it, and they were brutal.

He kelt down next to the robot and carefully pressed down on one of the armored plates, waiting until it clicked and slid away, revealing the port that the drive needed to be plugged into.

“Now, Forzen, I know that you have a job to do, but this is no time to-“ The AI’s next words were cut off by the AI being flushed into the flash drive, leaving a dead robot on the ground, ready to be moved to the pile of debris.

Forzen carefully stashed the drive in his left pocket and went back to the building. God, it was hot out here. Well, that’s what he gets for being in the military in New Mexico.

Finally, after what felt like an hour he made it back to the sergeant. He still wasn’t sure if that was the actual title or if he was just making it up. Anyways, the guy held out his hand and Forzen rummaged around in his right pocket, fumbling with the drive before getting a good grip on it and handing it to the sergeant.

Then he went home.

He wouldn’t discover until hours later that the drive he plugged into his computer did not, in fact, contain the movie he had gotten a pirated copy of from a friend. That was in his right pocket.

——-

When Bubby had first woken up, he would never admit it later, but he was frightened.

He had never been a fan of dark, enclosed spaces. Ever. He knew this for a fact.

But he couldn’t see anything or even feel anything. It was just him and his thoughts.

Then he heard something. A voice.

“Hello, Bubby?”

Bubby couldn’t miss the note of a question at the end of that. But it was something to listen to. So he replied.

“Hello, Gordon. What can I do for you?” Gordon. That was the voice’s name.

“Bubby, can you please set a timer for,” Gordon paused, and the sound of paper shuffling sounded. “Five minutes?”

“Setting a timer for five minutes.”

It went on like that for hours, Gordon asking Bubby to set timers for seemingly random times. And from what Bubby could hear from his random muttering, he was doing something that involved paperwork?

“Bubby, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Gordon.”

Even though Gordon didn’t specifically address him, Bubby heard what he said next. “And the adoption papers should be ready. Now, sleep.”

Bubby would have nodded if he had a head. Then he made note of something else. Adoption papers? Oh geez, he’s going have to deal with a child. 

He sighed heavily, and got to thinking. What was the last thing he remembered?

Going to work. Yes he went to work. With his husband. What was the building again? He couldn’t recall.

He went to work, and the higher-ups wanted to see him, probably because of his vandalism of the break room. And nothing else after that. Interesting.

Well, he won’t dwell on it too long. He just needed to find a way out of this tiny prison of his, and he’ll be fine.


End file.
